1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens assembly, image capturing device and mobile. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing lens assembly and image capturing device applicable to mobile terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system with three-element lens structure usually has, in order form an object side to an image side, a positive refractive power, a negative refractive power and a positive refractive power. This type of optical system is also usually with a front aperture stop. However, the image scene tends to be confined by this conventional design of refractive powers and aperture stop. It is also not favorable for making a good balance between enlarging the field of view and reducing the total track length.